Interactive gaming continues to grow despite obstacles to its implementation and regulatory approval. Interactive gaming currently exists in several forms. One form of interactive gaming is “on-line” gaming. Numerous gaming operators operate websites which permit players to engage in gaming activities such as betting and playing wager-type games. These gaming operators generally operate servers from locations where on-line gaming is legal. Because of the world-wide access to such websites via the Internet, players of these games may, however, be located in a jurisdiction where gaming is illegal.
Another form of interactive gaming is closed network gaming, such as “in-room” gaming. Many casinos are considering implementing or have implemented gaming systems which permit patrons to engage in gaming activities from their rooms.
Gaming, especially in the United States, is a highly regulated industry. Many rules and regulations govern aspects of gaming. These rules and regulations have been implemented for a variety of reasons, including to address general social or societal concerns, and to protect the players. For example, laws exist which govern the approval of games and gaming machines, and which set the minimum age of a player.
These rules and regulations were directed at land-based casinos. With respect to an age limitation, for example, security personnel at a casino may observe the player to ensure that they are of sufficient age to play the game. If necessary, the personnel can check the player's identification to verify their age.
A number of problems have emerged with the advent of interactive gaming. First, gaming is now accessible to players who are located in jurisdictions where gaming is not legal. Second, even where gaming is legal, regulators are concerned about ensuring that rules and regulations address societal concerns and protect players, and that these rules and regulations can be enforced. As a result, regulators are currently considering the various impacts of interactive gaming and considering various rules and regulations specifically directed to interactive gaming and how to enforce those rules and regulations.
One particular concern of regulators is ensuring that a player is entitled to play a game. For example, regulators wish to ensure that a player is of sufficient age to play the game. This means that entitlement of a player to play a game must be verified. Several means have been proposed for identifying a player, such as by use of an identification code which is issued to a player whose identity is confirmed. The player may use the identification code at a later time to identify themselves.
A significant concern of regulators, however, is the probability that such systems of verification may be thwarted or tricked. For example, one player may log on to a gaming system and then permit another player to play. A minor child may learn his parent's access code and engage in in-room game play.
A method and system for identifying a player and ensuring that only an authorized player is permitted to play and is playing a game is desired.